icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Dubinsky
| birth_place = Anchorage, AK, USA | draft = 60th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = New York Rangers }} Brandon Dubinsky (born April 29, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey player currently playing for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Dubinsky began playing youth hockey in Anchorage, and graduated from Service High School in 2004. He played his junior career with Portland Winter Hawks of the Western Hockey League (WHL) for four years, and was a two time Western Conference second team All-Star before being drafted in the second round of the 2004 NHL Draft by the New York Rangers. New York Rangers Dubinsky played for the Hartford Wolf Pack of the American Hockey League (AHL) for most of the 2006-2007 season. He first played for the New York Rangers on March 8, 2007 against the New York Islanders. Dubinsky scored his first NHL goal against Marc-André Fleury on November 8, 2007 in a 4-2 win against the Pittsburgh Penguins. Dubinsky was the 3rd star of the game. Much of the season was spent centering the Rangers' first forward line with Jaromír Jágr and Sean Avery. He was one of sixteen rookies selected to participate in the 2008 YoungStars competition at the 56th NHL All-Star Game in Atlanta. He scored two goals and one assist and was named YoungStars Most Valuable Player. Dubinsky scored his first career playoff goal in the Eastern Conference Quarterfinals against the New Jersey Devils on April 13, 2008. His successful rookie season was marked on April 4, 2008 when Dubinsky was awarded the Steven McDonald Extra Effort Award for the 2007-08 season and "Rookie of the Year" for the Rangers as voted by his teammates. On May 12, 2008, Dubinsky scored a hat trick in his first World Championships, in Halifax, Nova Scotia, against Norway. Team USA went on to win the game 9-1. On November 24, 2008, Dubinsky scored a Gordie Howe hat trick against the Phoenix Coyotes. He squared off against the Coyotes' tough guy Daniel Carcillo protecting the Rangers' netminder Henrik Lundqvist at 2:58 into the first, taking a 5 minute major for fighting. He then scored a wraparound goal 1 minute 15 seconds into the second period (which ended up being the game winner). Dubinsky then finished the 'Gordie' with an assist to Dan Girardi, who scored a power play goal from the blue line at 7:37 into the third period. The Rangers won the game 4-1 and Dubinsky along with Lundqvist and Zherdev were named the three stars. Ranger coach Tom Renney called the feat a "Gordie Orr hat trick" claiming that Dubinsky "didn't do that well in the fight". Dubinsky finished his second full season with one point more than his previous season. Despite a strong start with a game winning goal in the Rangers' first game and a streak of 11 points in his first 11 games in 2008-09, he also suffered a 20-game goal-scoring drought. On April 15, 2009, Dubinsky scored the game winning goal with 8:17 remaining in the third period of the Rangers' first game of the 2009 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Eastern Conference Quarterfinals against the Washington Capitals. After holding out at the beginning of the 2009–10 season and missing over a week of training camp, Dubinsky signed a two-year contract worth $3.7 million as a restricted free agent. Dubinsky tallied 3 goals and 10 points on the season before suffering a broken hand in a game against the Calgary Flames on November 7, 2009, which relegated him to Injured Reserve for more than a month. Dubinsky returned to the Rangers' lineup on December 14 against the Atlanta Thrashers. He scored his first goal in over two months four games later against the Carolina Hurricanes, the game winner in a 3-1 Rangers victory. Despite missing over a month due to injury, Dubinsky finished the season with career highs in goals and points. After the 2010-11 season, Dubinsky avoided arbitration with the Rangers and signed a four-year contract worth $16.8 million. In 2012, Dubinsky, along with Artem Anisimov and Tim Erixon were traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets in exchange for Rick Nash. Career statistics Personal life Dubinsky was born in Anchorage, Alaska. He has a father, Bill, and mother Heidi, two brothers, Bobby and Bryant, who reside in Anchorage, Alaska. Dubinsky recently became engaged to girlfriend Brenna Mcguire, a model and former basketball player for the University of Virginia Cavaliers while on vacation in Mexico during the NHL All-Star Game. References External links * * * * Brandon Dubinsky Minor Hockey Video Category:Born in 1986 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Portland Winterhawks alumni